


Shelter

by ddugeun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the rain became a quiet hum above him as he slowly opened his eyes, flinching in shock as he was now looking at the inside of a bright red umbrella instead of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since 2013 so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ probably time to finally let it see the daylight.  
> unbeta'd, sorry! feel free to point out any mistakes~♡

Alec stood at the bus stop, silently berating himself for not bringing an umbrella or a coat. He glanced at the bus timetable, but it was nothing more than a sodden mess of paper. The Perspex pane that had covered the timetable had come away slightly at the top, allowing the rain to seep inside and ruin it. He watched as droplets slid down the clear plastic, and couldn’t help but sigh.  
The rain hammered against the pavement, along with an ice cold gust of wind that muffled the noises of passing cars and people talking.  


Alec sighed again, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He tried to ignore the droplets of water hitting his exposed neck and arms as it caused an undulation of goose bumps across his skin.

He vaguely remembered Isabelle’s warning this morning to not forget his umbrella and coat – but Isabelle’s _ability_ , as she liked to call it, to predict the weather forecast was usually wrong. And for the past three weeks she had been wrong everyday – apart from the _one time_ she had mentioned it’d rain and he chosen to ignore it. Clearly in this case, he only had himself to blame.  


Alec shivered and tipped his head back to look at the sky. He squinted slightly to avoid any of the droplets going in his eyes as he took note of how dark and stormy the sky above him looked. Alec let his eyes slide shut, wincing as a few drops landed on his eyelids.  
Alec crossed his arms even tighter, but he’d basically given up any hope of conserving his body heat by now. The droplets hitting his face almost felt soothing after a while, as if they were washing away the stress and troubles of the day. It had been a whirlwind of exam prep and studying, and it wasn’t like this downpour could make anything worse.  
  
  
Alec opened his mouth to yawn, when the feeling of raindrops hitting his body stopped. The sound of the rain became a quiet hum above him as he slowly opened his eyes, flinching in shock as he was now looking at the inside of a bright red umbrella instead of the sky. He turned his head to observe the man who had appeared to the right of him, and felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment. Alec uncrossed his arms and stood up straight as the guy holding the umbrella was looking him up and down, a teasing smirk on his face and his eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
  
To Alec’s astonishment, the stranger looked completely flawless despite the rain and harsh winds. His hair had remained perfectly styled, his eye makeup firmly in place without a single smudge and his clothes were unruffled. Alec glanced down briefly, and noticed the glittery nails and the multiple rings that adorned the stranger’s slim fingers that were wrapped around the umbrella handle.

Alec opened his mouth to speak - to thank him - but nothing came out.  
"Don't worry about it," the guy said, waving his unoccupied hand in a dismissing gesture, as if knowing what Alec had wanted to say, "You looked very sorry for yourself standing here in the rain."  
Alec swallowed thickly, and bit down on his bottom lip as well as giving a little appreciative nod, before peeling his lingering gaze away to look down shyly at the ground.  
  
  
There was a silence, the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella filling up any spaces until:

“Not that I don’t appreciate the wet look, but you’re shivering quite badly.” There was clear concern in the man’s voice, and Alec looked back up to meet his eyes.  
“I don’t have a coat,” Alec replied, wincing slightly at the obviousness of the statement.  
The guy raised an eyebrow, “I would lend you my coat, but I don’t think it’d fit.”  
Alec blinked owlishly and looked at the stranger’s clothes again to see what he was talking about. As his eyes took in the deep purple material of the coat that was perfectly tailored to the man’s physique, he realised that not only would the coat not fit – but it also looked like it costed the same amount as his student debt. He wasn’t interested in fashion at all and tended to live in worn jumpers and ratty jeans, but even _he_ could appreciate how good it looked on the man stood beside him.  


“It’s fine,” Alec replied after a moment of silence, “the bus should be here soon anyway.”  
The man looked slightly taken aback, “There isn’t another bus for an hour and a half. There was an accident down the high street, so there’s been a diversion.”  
“Oh.” Alec frowned slightly, he had no other ways of getting home apart from the bus.  
“Well,” the guy began, dragging out the word as a smirk made its way back onto his face, “Why don’t we go grab a coffee and wait inside the café?”  
Alec stalled before answering the question, eyes wide in shock. The blush that had faded from the tips of his ears came back at full force, and he could feel his face warming up too.  
  
  
“Uh,” Alec stuttered, eyes flickering from the ground to the man’s face, “With me? You want to get coffee with me?”  
“Unless you see anyone else that I’m talking to, then yes.” The stranger replied, the smirk fading into something softer, “Of course, only if you want to.”  
“Yes,” Alec replied before the man had even properly finished his sentence, “I. Uh- yeah, coffee sounds great. With you.”  
The stranger's smile returned, lighting up his handsome face, and something fluttered in Alec's chest as he stumbled out, "So, um, what's your name?"  
"Magnus Bane,” the guy –  _Magnus_  – stated. "And you?"  
"Alec Lightwood." he replied, feeling the warm flush spread down his neck. "You have a lovely umbrella."  
Magnus laughed, the bright sound overpowering the rain’s monotonous tenor, “Why, thank you!”  
Alec couldn’t help but feel enchanted at the way Magnus’ eyes crinkled up at the corners as he laughed, and he also couldn’t help the way his own lips quirked into a small smile.  


Once Magnus had stopped laughing, they began to walk across the road after they’d peered underneath the umbrella to see if there were any cars coming.  
"So, Alec, what sort of coffee do you like?” Magnus had given up with safety as he focused his gaze on Alec.  
"I prefer tea, actually." Alec answered, stepping up onto the curb as they’d crossed the road.  
“That makes two of us then,” Magnus replied, and the smile he gave Alec then was enough to warm him from the tips of his fingers down to his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I should carry it on or leave it open ended (｡･･｡)  
> hmu on tumblr @[alclight](http://alclight.tumblr.com/)! or send me a prompt [here](http://jukook.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
